Kilance
NO LONGER UPDATED 'Appearance' Height: 'Average Mobian height '''Build: '''Slender '''Main color: '''Golden brown '''Markings: '- '''Skin color: '''Yellow tinted muzzle, inner ears and stomach '''Eye style and color: '''Sharp angelur shaped golden eyes with slitted pupils '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Has bangs in the front with two longer ones that frame his face. Hair in the back is wavy and curles up. Hair being golden in color '''Other noticeable features: *'Wings -' Despite being a sphinx, completely lacks the wings. At most as small bumps on his back where the wing joints should have been *'Piercings -' Has a total of 5 piercings. Two in each ear and a belly button one Overall clothing style: Tends to wear very punk inspired lolita things. Main color he wears is red. Always tends to wear the more femine clothes and never is seen wearing pants 'Personality' Likes *Reading *Fashion *Make-up *Long walks in the forest *Luxury items Dislikes *Being name called *Himself *Large crowds *Being just another replaceable thing Fav drink: Dry white wine Fav food: Fries Personality: *Insecure *Sassy *Acts more confident than he is *Great desire to be loved *Free spirit *Motherly *Loyal 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *High speed *Able to heal Weaknesses: *Has 0 combat skills *Lacks any kinda of other powers besides the healing 'History' *Only child born to a king and queen in the old days of Egypt (Or the equal in mobian history) *Was spoiled rotten all his life *Parents passed on due to old age *Was left to rule in their place *Stress was too much and the baring of responcibilities was not something he enjoyed *Fled away in the night *Spend years upon years wandering the sands of the desert just to keep hidden *Rather shocked at the fact that he seems to not age at all *Isolated for so long that by the time he rejoins society there has passed well over a thousand years *Hello culture shock and a huge struggle to try and adept to the changing times *Very uncomfterable as it takes a long while to get back into the flow of things *Remains with a low profile most of his life, trying to get money by jobs as the years pass by *Deep down rather gloomy thanks to seeing all that new life and life dying like it's nothing *Very detached from people, knowing that it doesn't matter if he were to bond *They'd just die in time any way *Spends years upon years in solitude friendship wise *Present day as his zone starts to crumble *People fleeing where ever they can and so does he *Manages to slip past people and into the current zone *Takes a while to adept to the way things work here *Meets Holly *Happy to finally have somebody who WONT die as quickly as mortals *Feels odly happy about this and ends up as her bedwarmer *Has not really bonded with others at all in this zone 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Is an alternate zone version of Ace *Name is build up out of King and Balance *While Ace's suit with cards is Spades, Kilance's is Clover Category:Archive